


Every Fish In The Sea Wants To Kiss You

by DetectiveJoan



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Practice Kissing, Quintuple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveJoan/pseuds/DetectiveJoan
Summary: They’re thirteen years old, and Liam still hasn’t kissed a girl.“Neither have I,” Shane points out, in what he thinks is a frankly beautiful show of solidarity.





	Every Fish In The Sea Wants To Kiss You

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Everyone Is Gay" by A Great Big World

They’re thirteen years old, and Liam still hasn’t kissed a girl.

“Neither have I,” Shane points out, in what he thinks is a frankly beautiful show of solidarity.

Liam whacks him in the face with a pillow, which Shane doesn’t even see coming, because he’s lying flat on his back looking at the ceiling and not at his betrayer of a best friend sitting beside his feet at the bottom edge of the bed.

“You know what I mean,” Liam says. “You’ve kissed -- well --”

“Boys,” Shane supplies.

“People,” Liam says, “and I haven’t. And Cathy almost kissed me when I walked her home from school last week, but I chickened out, because what if she _has_ already kissed people and she’s really good at it, and she’ll expect me to be really good at it, but I don’t know what I’m doing, and she’s gonna figure that out and then --”

Shane cuts him off with a heavy, fake put-upon sigh. “Fine, fine, I’ll teach you how to kiss.”

He sits up and crawls down the bed, dangling his legs off the edge in a way that presses his knee against Liam’s hip. They’re facing each other, and Shane feels his cheeks grow slightly warm as they make eye contact. He wills the blush down and flashes his most flirtatious, winning smile at Liam. No one’s ever turned him down after he used that smile, but Liam is the only person he’s ever met who has a smile even more winsome. Maybe that makes him impervious?

There’s a little bit of color in Liam’s cheeks too as he moves one hand to rest hesitantly on top of Shane’s thigh -- so, so innocently. Liam finds it almost as adorable as the way Liam’s British accent flares up when he’s nervous.

“I’m not gay,” Liam says, sounding about as American as Harry Potter.

Shane looks at the beautiful line of Liam’s long neck. He wants to trace it with his fingers or his teeth, wants to know what it feels like to press his lips against the curve of that adam’s apple, and he wants to whisper, “but I am.”

He swallows down the words and instead places his hands gently over top of Liam’s. “Making out with your gay best friend isn’t gay,” he says. “It’s just….experimenting.”

“A learning experience,” Shane replies, and it’s just barely not a question.

“There’s not even that much to teach. You’re probably a natural,” Liam says, and moves his free hand to Shane’s neck. His skin is cool to the touch, but that’s probably just because Liam’s palms are sweaty. He focuses on keeping his voice light and neutral. “You just need some practice to get over your nerves. It’ll be fun.”

Shane licks his lips. Liam allows himself to track the movement without trying to hide it. “You won’t tell anyone?” Shane asks.

They lock eyes. Liam lifts one hand up in the three-finger salute. “Gay scouts honor,” he swears, and then leans in.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are love <3


End file.
